


Ava's Birthday Present

by Zeered



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A pinch of smut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ava's birthday, Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeered/pseuds/Zeered
Summary: "What Ava didn’t anticipate was a police officer standing in front of her as she opened the door."ORIt's Ava's Birthday and Nora, being the best friend she is, organized something special for Ava.





	Ava's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, y'all!
> 
> this is my first one-shot which I wrote to overcome my writer's block.  
Hope you like it and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks to [LadyXana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/pseuds/LadyXana) and [WardenRoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot) for beta reading this.
> 
> Have a great day!

Ava closed her apartment door behind her. It fell shut loudly, muffling the exhaled breath she had been holding. It had been a stressful day. Not stressful at work, she was always on track with her work as a financial director. But rather stressful with her boss and her underlings, and all their birthday presents and wishes for her.

The mandatory phone call from her parents earlier and their offer to pass by and have dinner with her didn’t help make this day any easier for her.

Besides that, her best friend Nora would normally shield her from all the people, especially Gary Green, her assistant, who would try to give her their wishes and small presents.

Gary had once tried to throw her a surprise party, but thankfully Nora intervened at the right moment and told him that Ava would probably behead him if he followed through with his plan.

She didn’t like her birthday so she didn’t celebrate it. She didn’t invite people for dinner or anything else, not even her parents. This day was nothing special for her, just like every other day before. It had never felt special to her. She had never felt special. So ever since she had been to college, she refused to invite her parents and didn’t even tell any of her friends when her birthday was. The only thing she looked forward to during this day was the hopefully silent and calm evening she was going to have all to herself.

Ava just wanted to change out of her pantsuit and into sweatpants and a comfy, way-oversized T-shirt. Her tense muscles loosened up when she thought of the way her evening would go further; some ice cream, maybe even a movie, and lots of alcohol. It was Friday and she wouldn’t have to go to work the next day, so she could get drunk as hell and forget all about that particular day.

When she made her way towards her bedroom, she suddenly thought of the cheeky grin Nora had on her face when Ava had clocked out and gone home. Maybe her friend hadn’t meant for her to see it, but Ava hardly missed anything and Nora knew it. By the time she had seen it, she just shrugged it off. She had been too eager to head home and wouldn’t want to cross paths with Gary again. She had successfully avoided him since she had walked into the building.

Just before Ava opened her bedroom door and was able to change into other clothes, she heard her doorbell ring. Once more she let out a breath, which quickly faded into a sigh, as she imagined who could be waiting for her behind the door.

For a moment, she considered not opening it, but then she thought of the light in her living room and that whoever was waiting for her had probably seen the light. She turned around and prepared herself for Gary with something incredibly cheesy or annoyingly offbeat for their relationship. She hoped for the best, which would be Nora with a bottle of wine and some movies or the ridiculous idea of going to some bar or club.

What she didn’t anticipate was a police officer standing in front of her as she opened the door. Could the evening become any worse?

Ava couldn’t look away from the officer and took the woman in. She had smooth blonde hair, was smaller than Ava, had freckles all over her face, and a small sweet dimple on her chin. The blue uniform from the SCPD hugged her in all the right places, supporting her toned arms. Her eyes were incredibly blue, like an ocean, and Ava couldn’t help but stare at them for a moment, as if she was mesmerized. She was pulled out of them by the woman clearing her throat.

Ava noticed how she straightened her back and pulled out a badge and a notepad, causing Ava to straighten her back too. Immediately she thought of the things the officer could want from her. Maybe someone crashed into her car, or someone broke into one of her neighbours’ apartments, or something happened at the company, or-

“Are you Ava Sharpe?” The woman’s voice sounded strong for her height, and the look in her eyes became a shade darker. Somehow, it turned something around in Ava’s gut. Something she hadn’t felt in years. She tried to shove it down but failed miserably when her eyes betrayed her and her gaze fell to the officer’s lips. They looked way too smooth for a real human being.

Ava cleared her throat and answered, “Yes. And you are?” It sounded not quite as strong as she attempted it to be.

“My name is Officer Sara Lance. May I come in?” the woman asked, even though she was already taking a step towards her, almost crossing the line into Ava’s personal space. Her presence was almost intimidating, and Ava was certain she didn’t like it, she didn’t want to like it, but there was something about this unknown woman that made her feel strange. It made her feel special, a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Once more Ava cleared her throat. “Sure.”

Before Ava could ask what was going on, what the officer was there for, the woman caught her eye once more. “If you could sit down over there I’ll tell you why I’m here.”

This request sounded a little strange, but Ava was too caught up in her blue eyes to doubt anything this beautiful woman could say. So she followed her orders, it sounded a little like one, and sat down in one of the chairs standing beside her dining table.

Just as Ava sat down and adjusted her body on the designer chair, she noticed movement near her ear. It was a moment too late though, as she heard the click of what she assumed were the officers’ handcuffs. Her eyes flickered up in confusion, and she was met with a darkened look through thick eyelashes and such a smug smirk she was sure was impossible by the rules of nature.

“What are you doing?” Ava hissed in rising confusion, her brows knitted tight.

“Are you ready for your birthday present, Director Sharpe?” Officer Lance said, while her index finger stroked along Ava’s thigh. Her own body betrayed her by the feeling of her fluttering stomach. Maybe this was why Nora had that cheeky grin on her face. No. It certainly was why she had that grin on her face, and Ava was definitely going to kill her for this.

“Yes,” came out breathless and it was everything Ava was able to say.

Any thoughts about her friend vanished immediately when Sara leaned in and her breath brushed Ava’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine. A breath got stuck in her throat.

“Good, because someone told me you were a bad girl, and now I’m here to arrest you,” the woman said, her voice seductive. Her hand, still stroking along Ava’s thigh, was now changing its destination upwards, stroking along her side, up to her ribcage and over her collarbone, under her chin. Ava’s eyes fluttered shut at the burning sensation on her skin, even if her thin shirt was covering it. The last time someone touched her like this was a long time ago, and now it felt like this was all new to her, like she felt such things for the first time.

She let out a small, barely audible whimper. The new sensation suddenly pushed all the confusion and uncomfortable feelings away, and left was only the burning line where the other woman’s finger trailed along.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of soft lips crashing against her own and connecting them into a searing kiss. Ava hadn’t expected this, but now, when the foreign lips played with hers, a foreign tongue licking her bottom lip, demanding access to her mouth, it wasn’t unwelcome.  
She felt strangely good. She opened her mouth slightly and felt the other tongue slipping in immediately, playing with her own and exploring her mouth like a dark cave full of mysteries. And Ava let her. She was willing to let her do anything.

Ava could feel her heart rate picking up more and more, as if she was currently running a marathon.

Sara stopped after a while and pulled back slightly. Ava, who was panting hard, looked up, and for a moment she stared into ocean blue eyes.

Right before she could drown in them once more, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the smirk that settled on her features when she saw how rattled up Ava was just by kissing her like this.

This made Ava stop momentarily, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

What am I doing here? I don’t even know this woman.

Sara must have noticed the frown between Ava’s eyebrows because she began to frown herself. It looked quite cute, Ava thought, and scolded herself immediately for thinking something like that of a woman who lied to her and cuffed her to a chair. A woman she just made out with and liked it. But Ava wasn’t ready to admit that.

Sara hadn’t moved, she was still so near that Ava could smell her perfume, but she pulled further away when she saw the frown between Ava’s eyebrows intensify. Even the fire in her eyes was now burned down to amber. Her gaze was still intense and Ava couldn’t bring herself to look away. Time seemed to slow down to slow motion.

For a moment, nothing happened between them. Sara looked at her like she was a mystery to be solved, and Ava looked at her with rising confusion, unable to say anything.

Something in the way her eyes narrowed when she frowned at Ava made Ava think that she hadn't been rejected in a long time. Or ever.

After another moment passed by, Ava felt the need to straighten her shirt and pantsuit, but her right hand was pulled back by the handcuffs, of which she had totally forgotten about as she stared into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

She cleared her throat. “Would you mind opening these cuffs?” The question came out with a voice a little too hoarse for Ava’s liking, leaving a piece of evidence for what happened between them before.

Sara cleared her throat too and set her body to move, even if she wasn’t very far from Ava. “Sure.”

She pulled the keys out of a pocket of her shirt. “So I guess we’re not moving to your bedroom then?” It was meant to sound like a joke, Ava guessed, but it came out too hesitant. It sounded more like a cover-up for insecurity.

After Sara freed Ava from the cuffs, the latter fixed her clothes and placed her blazer neatly folded onto the dining table. Meanwhile, Sara made herself comfortable on Ava’s couch, adjusting her uniform.

“You wouldn’t mind if I help myself to a drink, would you?” Sara asked, and Ava, who was still rattled up, nodded in response.

Sara stood up and crossed to the other end of the room, where Ava’s mini bar stood. She opened the door and searched for a moment through the bottles. Ava could only stand there and watch.

She had nothing really fancy in there, but also no low-quality alcohol. Sara seemed to notice that too, and let out a whistle when she pulled out an old bottle of scotch Ava had totally forgotten about. It was an old bottle she got from her parents after her college graduation.

“You got some really nice stuff in there,” Sara said as she looked for glasses in the cupboard above.

“Nothing fancy, but I don’t like cheap stuff.” It felt strange to her, having someone she just met rummaging through her stuff in her apartment. But it was even stranger that it didn’t feel uncomfortable.

Sara placed two glasses on the coffee table and poured a more than average amount of liquor in them, handing Ava one.

She took it, and one second later she saw how Sara downed the whole glass all in one.

“I really needed one, geez,” Sara said as she poured herself another round.

Ava stared at her glass for a moment and downed it entirely as well. It burned hard. She felt like the scotch had set her whole throat on fire, but she wasn’t going to admit that to Sara, so she blinked the upcoming tears away.

She sat down beside Sara but left enough space between them so they didn’t touch each other.

For a moment, an awkward silence hung between them, but Sara didn’t seem to even notice.

Ava didn’t know if they were going to talk about this, so she waited for a moment to talk, but her curiosity about Sara won her over.

“How did this even happen?” she asked. It sounded more like she was asking herself that question rather than asking Sara about it

Sara turned her gaze towards her, something unreadable in her eyes. “Well, your friend, Nora was her name I think-”

Of course.

“She hired me and said it would be for your birthday and that I could come up with everything I wanted.”

That little shit.

“And you didn’t feel uncomfortable with me being a woman?” Ava couldn’t suppress her curiosity.

“There is this thing called bisexuality. You ever heard about it?” Sara remarked and snickered to herself.

Normally, Ava would have found it annoying, Technically it was still annoying, but the annoyance mixed with something else inside her. She almost wanted to laugh too, as if she didn’t mind the implication Sara had made.

“I’m aware of its existence,” she tried to answer coldly, but internally she had to stop herself from wanting to chuckle.

They fell silent for a moment after that.

Then something else came to Ava’s mind. Was Sara a…?

“So are you a…?” She couldn’t bring herself to end the sentence.

“A prostitute? No. I’m just doing things for people I feel comfortable with, and I couldn’t deny someone a birthday present. It’s fun for me, not work.” Sara chuckled at first but turned serious after answering Ava’s unfinished question. “I answered your question, now you owe me an answer.” Sara’s features turned soft and a smile played on her lips.

Ava sighed. “Sure, shoot.”

“Why in the world would such a beautiful woman like you just sit here on her birthday all alone at home?”

The question sounded sincere, curious yet honest, and it seemed like Sara really couldn’t figure that out herself. It caught Ava off guard. She hadn’t anticipated that, along with other things today.

So she remained silent for a moment, thinking of something to say that wouldn’t go too deep. But strangely she felt like she didn’t mind telling Sara her secrets. She felt comfortable around her.

“You don’t have to tell me. I didn’t want to overstep boundaries or something. I’m sorry.”  
Sara's voice was filled with honesty and sounded as if she felt truly sorry in case she did something wrong. But Ava felt the strange urge to tell her about it. Like she wanted her to know.

“No, no. It’s just that I don’t talk about it that often with someone.”

Sara let out a quiet, ”Oh”.

A moment later, Ava continued. "I kinda never felt like it was a special day. My parents tried to make everything good and cool and so on, but it never felt like my birthday. I never felt special on this day or others. When I went to college, I never told anyone when my birthday was and I told my parents they didn't have to visit. And that's it."  
While she talked, Ava felt as if rocks were sliding off her shoulders, the weight of keeping that to herself falling off of her.

Sara seemed to think about that for a moment, and then suddenly took Ava's hand, which she had subconsciously clenched into a fist. Sara looked with her ocean blue eyes right into hers, as if she was staring right into Ava’s soul. 

"I'm sorry about that, Ava. After all, it's your birthday, the day you were born. It should make you feel special." The look in Sara's eyes turned even softer. 

And for the first time, while wrapped up in this intimate situation with just her and Sara, the latter holding her hands, Ava felt special. For the first time in her whole life she felt like she was unique and living her life; and no one else could take that away from her. No one else would ever experience this situation. 

"I get your situation. Not entirely, but I still do. Even if only a little bit of it. My birthday is on Christmas, and even if my parents tried to make it a special day for me, I was never the only reason we celebrated." 

It wasn't the same, but still, it made Ava feel better. She didn't feel like she was alone with her feelings anymore. 

\---------------  
A few hours later.

Ava and Sara sat on the couch, the old bottle of scotch now half empty. They laughed and were drunk. 

Ava couldn't remember the last time she had felt that free, happy, and comfortable with someone. And in the back of her mind, she knew she was happy she wasn't alone tonight. 

Sara had just told her a childhood story about a screenplay in school. Then she let a yawn slip out. Somehow, Ava found it incredibly cute as she felt something flutter in her stomach. 

"We should probably call it a night," Ava suggested, and felt a blush creep up her cheeks when Sara couldn’t hold her head and it fell into the crook of her neck. 

"Yeah, but you're so soft," she said, her voice coming out muffled through Ava's hair, and Ava could feel the blush going down her neck when Sara's hot breath touched her skin. 

"Come on, I'll call you an Uber." Ava felt almost sorry when she shoved Sara away to get to her phone. 

"I could just stay here." 

"You're drunk, Sara," Ava said, although she wouldn't mind if Sara would stay longer, and she would've almost scolded herself for thinking this, but considering the fact that she had never felt this good with anyone before, she decided to cut herself some slack. 

"Okay," Sara answered while suppressing another yawn. 

Ten minutes later, the Uber arrived. 

Sara got up from the couch and took a moment to regain her stability. Ava hoped she wasn't too drunk to arrive home safely. 

"Sara?" 

"Hm?" 

"Maybe, uhm, text me when you get home?" Ava felt a little self-conscious. 

Sara looked at her for a moment as if she was a riddle she had to solve. Then her gaze turned soft and a sparkle appeared in her eyes. 

"Sure. Type your number in." Sara handed Ava her phone, and Ava quickly typed her number in and gave it back to Sara. 

"I'll text you." There was a small pause, as if Sara was considering something. "Uhm, maybe we could meet again sometime. For dinner?" Sara fiddled with her hand, and the question sounded almost insecure but Ava couldn't be sure. 

"I'd like that." She looked at Sara softly. Warmth rose inside her when she caught sight of a small blush appearing on Sara's freckled cheeks. 

Ava walked Sara to the front door downstairs, and when they arrived, for a moment awkward silence hung between them, both women unsure on how to say goodbye. In the end, both chuckled lightly and started to blush. Sara tucked a stray hair behind Ava's ear and looked at her for a moment. Ava almost drowned in her eyes again. 

Sara pulled Ava in for a hug after a long moment. It lasted a little longer than it was appropriate, but Ava couldn't care less at the moment. 

When Sara pulled away, she turned around to make her way to the car waiting for her. But right before she started walking away, she suddenly turned back around and pushed herself up on her tiptoes. 

They shared a gaze for a brief second, and then Sara leaned in and pressed the most gentle kiss Ava had ever experienced to her lips. Her soft lips lingered there for a while, and when she pulled back, her lips brushed against Ava’s right ear. 

A shiver ran down her spine when Sara softly whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday, Aves." 

She then pulled back properly and walked away, turning around one last time to wave a little, sharing one last look with Ava. After that, Sara got inside the car and disappeared as the vehicle turned a corner. 

Although she was alone again, she felt happy. She felt special. And all that because of a woman she barely knew. 

But what she knew was she would definitely see her again. 


End file.
